reign_of_bloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Reign Of Blood Wiki
Reignofblood.net Your goal as a player in RoB varies with what you wish to accomplish. Though the basic game play still exists for everyone, Train, Kill, Gloat, Kill, Train. If you wish to be the best then you will need to rank up and prove you are the best. Though in order to rank up you will need to train your stats so that you can kill high ranked players and get boosted experience. You will quickly learn that you will need to balance your training and your battling to better succeed in the game. Though this is only the very basic concept that is RoB and there is much more to experience. From the friends you can make in the forums/chat to the prestige and experience you can gain from being in covens, there are many ways to play the game and is ultimately up to you on how you wish to live your days in RoB. Battling Battling as stated before is the core of the game. The way battles are performed are very simply and quite literally a click of the button. This can be done in two places, the Battle Arena located at your top navigation bar or by visiting a players profile and clicking the attack link. If you visit the Battle Arena then you can easily search for players by name, rank or coven to better filter out who you wish to attack. You can also attack these players in the Arena without having to visit their profiles. As a new player it is highly recommended that you stick to trying to kill players around your same rank and age. The older and higher rank a player is the more likely they are stronger than you are. The more you battle the more experience and money you will earn which helps you rank up in the game. Turns Turns are a very important part of RoB and something you will need to understand well. Each and every hour you are given a certain amount of turns. These turns are used to do many things in RoB such as battling, training, and exploring certain areas. Each one of these things will use up a certain amount of turns. For example for every battle you go into it costs you 1 turn. When you are completely out of turns you can no longer do those certain things in the game until you have more turns. There is NO OTHER WAY to get turns except for the hourly resets and the voting links located under your sidebar on the left. NonVIPs have a cap of 300 turns, VIPs have a cap of 600. Once you have reached your cap, you will not receive anymore turns from the hourly reset. Training Training is a very simple process and can be done at any time as long as you have Turns to use. All you must do is go to the Gym, located in Dead City or you can use the Quick Link menu on you Sidebar. Once there you can use as many turns as you want to train, granted you have that many to use. You can train one of three things: *Strength: Which is your ability to deal damage to another player. *Toughness: Which is your ability to withstand attacks and not take damage. *Speed: Determines who hits first and if you can even hit the other player or them hit you. Now depending on how many turns you use determines how far one of these stats will increase by. With that being said there is one last factor in training, the random multiplier. The random multiplier is the final variable that determines how far a stat increase when you train it. The multiplier will either give you a x.01 or a x.02 (If You`re VIP you can even get a x.03). The amount of turns you train are then multiplied to one of the random multipliers. There for if you train 100 Turns to Strength then you will either get +1 or +2 to your Strength depending on your luck. Few other things to know There is much more to RoB then what has been explained so far but those are the three most basic things you need to know in order to play. To better understand more of the game and learn other ways that can help you succeed then I recommend either reading more of the Help Files, entering the Help Chat, reading the forums or joining a coven so they may help you. Joining a coven is a very important part of RoB if you are new to the game. Covens offer a great deal of things that can help you get started such as money, weapons, information and/or other items. It is highly recommended you join a coven if you have not already done so. Be sure to look through them all and pick an active coven that best suits your tastes. Not all covens are created equal and thus careful consideration should be put into which one you join. You can leave a coven after joining as long as you do not owe the coven money or weapons. The Story ''You awaken in front of a city unaware of your surroundings. Climbing to your feet you notice a sign, "This way to Dead City" it reads in a eerie way. You know something is different about you. You know this is not a world you are familiar with. Though as you try to grasp the situation you realize you have no past memory of what has happen, leaving you with no choice but to venture forth to the ominous Dead City. '' The Link To The RoB World http://www.reignofblood.net Category:Browse Category:Chat System Category:Portal Page